Donald Trump
'Donald John Trump '(born June 14, 1946) is the 45th and current president of the United States of America. He has been in office since January 20, 2017. Before he was president, he was a businessman and a television personality. History Birth & Early Life Donald Trump was born at Queens, NY, at the Jamaica Hospital Medical Center on June 14, 1946. He was the fourth child of the Trump family, he was born from Frederick Trump (1905-1999) and Mary Anne Trump (1912-2000). His siblings are, Maryanne Trump (1937-present), Fred Jr. (1938-1981), Elizabeth (1942-present), and Robert (1948-present). He has a mixed accent of German and Scottish. Trump was raised in the Jamaica Estates, a neighborhood in Queens, NY. He was attended at the Kew-Forest School from Kindergarten to 7th Grade. When he was 13, he enrolled at the New York Military Academy, a private school, after his parents discovered that he made tons of trips to Massachusetts without permission. In August 1964, he went to do more education at Fordham University. After 2 years, he later went to the Warton School of the University of Philadelphia, the reason why he went there was because it had one of the few real estate studies in the United States at that time. Manhattan developer William Zeckendorf inspired Trump in addition to his father. He worked at the family business, Elizabeth Trump and Son while at Wharton, graduating in May 1968 with a Bachelor of Science degree in economics. During the Vietnam War, he was not drafted and did not elist either as a volunteer or as a Reserve Officers' Training Corps candidate. He obtained four student deferments while he was in college from 1964 to 1968. In 1966, Trump was deemed fit for service based upon a military medical examination, and was briefly classified as fit by a local draft board in 1968. In October of that year, he was given a 1-Y medical deferment, which was attributed to calcaneal spurs. Back in 1969, he received a high number in the draft lottery, which gave him a low probability to be called to millitary service. Career Business Media Political up to 2015 Personal life Trump met and married Czech-American fashion model Ivana Zelnickova (1949-present) on April 7, 1977 when he was 30 years old at the Marble Collegiate Church in a ceremony performed by the Reverend Norman Vincent Peale (1898-1993). They had three children; Donald Jr. (1977-present), Ivanka (1981-present), and Eric (1984-present). In 1988, Ivana became a naturalized United States Citizen. In 1992, the couple divorced, following Trump's affair with actress Marla Maples (1963-present). On October 13, 1993, Maples gave birth to Tiffany, who was named after high-end retailer Tiffany & Company. Two months later, Maples and Trump were married on December 20, 1993. In 1999, they divorced and Tiffany was raised by Marla in California. On January 22, 2005, Trump married Slovenian-American fashion model Melania Knauss, at Bethesda-by-the-Sea Episcopal Church in Palm Beach, Florida. The ceremony was followed by a reception at Trump's Mar-a-Lago estate. Melania acquired United States citizenship and on March 20 of that same year, she gave birth to son Barron (2006-present). On January 20, 2017, Melania became First Lady of the United States upon Trump's inauguration as the nation's 45th President. 2016 presidental campaign Presidency Anyone can add more info! Category:Presidents Category:US Presidents Category:Genius Category:Politicians Category:Married Heroes Category:Leader Category:Fathers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Lawful Good Category:Brave Heroes Category:Parents Category:Business Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Antagonist Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:American Heroes Category:Heroes who saved a Nation Category:Important Category:Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Heroes who took a Challenge Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Fighters for Equality Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Actors Category:Successful Heroes Category:Famous Heroes